List of Combination Disciplines (VTM)
Here is a comprehensive list of the known Combination Discipline powers. Combination Disciplines by Highest Dot Ranking Rank One Combos Rank Two Combos Rank Three Combos Rank Four Combos Rank Five Combos Rank Six Combos Rank Seven Combos Rank Eight Combos Combination Disciplines by Discipline Animalism :Animalism/Auspex *Mind of the WildsLibellus Sanguinis IV p. 33 *Read the WindsLibellus Sanguinis III, p. 37 *Beast's CommunionRoad of Humanity (book), p. 70 :Animalism/Dementation *Respite of LucidityGuide to the Low Clans, p. 163 :Animalism/Fortitude *Alpha GlintCounsel of Primogen, p. 104 *Claw ImmunityClanbook: Gangrel Revised, p. 72 *Steal the Terrible SwiftnessWind from the East, p. 70 *The Beasts VigorLibellus Sanguinis IV, p. 32Guide to the Low Clans, p. 159 *Scourge the ThrallLibellus Sanguinis IV, p. 32Guide to the Low Clans, p. 159 *WinteringWolves of the Sea, p. 71 :Animalism/Obfuscate *Animal MagnetismCounsel of Primogen, p. 102 *Wolf's LamentLibellus Sanguinis IV, p. 76Guide to the Low Clans, p. 168 :Animalism/Ogham *Goddess Among BeastsGuide to the Low Clans, p. 160-161 :Animalism/Potence *Feral ImbuingGuide to the Low Clans, p. 160 :Animalism/Presence *Mortal TerrorArchons & Templars, p. 142 :Animalism/Protean *Itugen's Embrace/Shared EntombmentWind from the East, p. 71Guide to the Low Clans, p. 165-166 *Shared StrengthWind from the East, p. 70 *Enhance the Wild RideLibellus Sanguinis III, p. 28 *Loki's GiftGuide to the Low Clans, p. 162 *Call the Wild HuntLibellus Sanguinis III, p. 30 *Beast MeldClanbook: Gangrel Revised, p. 73 :Animalism/Vicissitude *Birth the VohzdClanbook: Tzimisce Revised, p. 73 *Unchain the Wrathful BeastGuide to the High Clans, p. 170 Auspex :Auspex/Auspex *An Ear for LiesRoad of Kings (book), p. 73 :Auspex/Celerity *Eyes of BladesLibellus Sanguinis III, p. 66 *Hand of the Master ArtisanGuide to the High Clans, p. 168 *Quickened InstinctsGuide to the Low Clans, p. 163 *Unassailable ParryGuide to the Camarilla, p. 117 :Auspex/Celerity/Fortitude *Guardian VigilAnarch Guide, p. 59Guide to the Low Clans, p. 161 :Auspex/Chimerstry *Heart's Desire - the illusionist can reach into a target’s heart and create an image of her greatest desire.Clanbook: Ravnos Revised, p. 68 *Nightmare CurseLibellus Sanguinis IV, p. 33 :Auspex/Daimoinon *Blessing's WarningGuide to the Low Clans, p. 159 :Auspex/Dementation *Sensory OverloadAnarch Guide, p. 61 *Whispers of LoathingGuide to the Low Clans, p. 16 *Maddening HaloGuide to the Low Clans, p. 162 *Madman's QuillLibellus Sanguinis IV, p. 110-111 *ProphecyLibellus Sanguinis IV, p. 109-110 *Random PatternsArchons & Templars, p. 141 :Auspex/Dominate *Mind's EyeArchons & Templars, p. 143 *Mood ShiftCouncil of Primogen, p. 103 *Measure the WillGuide to the High Clans, p. 168 *Spectral PuppeteerGuide to the Low Clans, p. 166 :Auspex/Dominate or Presence *Sound of a Breaking OathRoad of Kings (book), p. 73 :Auspex/Fortitude *Martyr's ResilienceGuide to the Camarilla, p. 117 *The Illness UnveiledClanbook: Cappadocian, p. 41 :Auspex/Mortis *Awaken the Slumbering CurseGuide to the High Clans, p. 164 *Corpse ProjectionLair of the Hidden, p. 140 :Auspex/Mortis or Obtenebration *Clarity of EmptinessGuide to the High Clans, p. 165 :Auspex/Necromancy *Charon's OarGuide to the High Clans, p. 165 :Auspex/Obfuscate *Anticipatory VisageArchons & Templars, p. 142 *Anticipatory LocutionArchons & Templars, p. 142 *Psychic DoubleLair of the Hidden, p. 140 *Blood ApocryphaLibellus Sanguinis IV, p. 75 :Auspex/Obfuscate Optional: Presence *Ward the Soul's SanctityRoad of Sin (book), p. 70 :Auspex/Obfuscate/Vicissitude *Soul DecorationClanbook: Tzimisce Revised, p. 72 :Auspex or Daimonon/Obfuscate *Veil the SinRoad of Sin (book), p. 72 :Auspex/Potence *Pulse of UndeathClanbook: Brujah Revised, p. 66 :Auspex/Presence Optional: Vicissitude *Enhance SensationRoad of Sin (book), p. 70 :Auspex/Protean *See the Reflected FormClanbook: Gangrel Revised, p. 72 *See the True FormGuide to the Low Clans, p. 164 *Shattered FogGuide to the Low Clans, p. 166 :Auspex/Quietus *Draught of the SoulLibellus Sanguinis III, p. 65-66 *Truth of the BloodLibellus Sanguinis III, p. 66 :Auspex/Quietus or Thaumaturgy: Path of Blood *Drink the MindGuide to the Low Clans, p. 160 :Auspex/Serpentis *Weigh the HeartClanbook: Followers of Set Revised, p. 70 :Auspex/Temporis *Quicksilver ContemplationGuide to the High Clans, p. 169 :Auspex/Thaumaturgy *Name the FallenArchons & Templars, p. 140 *Scent of CaineGuide to the Low Clans, p. 164 :Auspex/Valeren *Eye of Unforgiving HeavenGuide to the High Clans, p. 166 *Glare of LiesGuide to the High Clans, p. 168 :Auspex/Vicissitude *See the True ShapeGuide to the High Clans, p. 169 *Record Recall SensationRoad of Sin (book), p. 71 elerity :Celerity/Auspex *Focused ReflexesToreador Genre Packet, p. 76 :Celerity/Fortitude *Forced MarchClanbook: Assamite Revised, p. 71 *Seventh Chinese BrotherGuide to the Anarchs, p. 161 :Celerity/Obfuscate *Shadow FeintClanbook: Assamite Revised, p. 72 :Celerity/Potence *Burning WrathClanbook: Brujah Revised, p. 66 :Celerity/Presence *The Scourge of AlectoClanbook: Brujah, p. :Celerity/Protean or Obtenebration *Instantaneous TransformationArchons & Templars, p. 143 :Celerity/Quietus *Retain the Quick BloodAnarch Guide, p. 161 :Celerity/Vicissitude *Flesh of Wind and WaterArchons & Templars, p. 141 Chimerstry :Chimerstry/Fortitude *Sympathetic AgonyClanbook: Ravnos Revised, p. 67 *Craft EphemeraGuide to the Low Clans, p. 159-160 Daimoinon :Daimoinon or Auspex/Obfuscate *Veil the Sin (listed under Auspex) :Daimoinon/Obfuscate *I am LegionClanbook: Baali, p. 47 Dementation :Dementation/Auspex *Catch a Whiff of MadnessCounsel of Primogen, p. 102 :Dementation/Dominate *Phobic AfflictionCounsel of Primogen, p. 102 :Dementation/Obfuscate *VanishingLibellus Sanguinis IV, p. 111 Dominate :Dominate/Fortitude *Denial of Aphrodite's FavorClanbook: Ventrue Revised, p. 77 :Dominate/Obfuscate *Smiling Jack's TrickGuide to the Anarchs, p. 161 *Mortal SkinRoad of Humanity (book), p. 71 :Dominate/Obtenebration *Shroud of AbsenceClanbook: Lasombra Revised, p. 72 *Witness of AhrimanGuide to the High Clans, p. 170 :Dominate/Presence *LifesongClanbook: Ventrue Revised, p. 77 *Stunning AweGuide to the High Clans, p. 169-170 *BlissClanbook: Toreador Revised, p. 73 *Distant FriendCounsel of Primogen, p. 104 *True TongueRoad of Kings (book), p. 73 *The Aura of Inescapable TruthRoad of Kings (book), p. 73 *Approximation of Loyalty AbsoluteCounsel of Primogen, p. 104 Fortitude :Fortitude/Willpower *Halo of SteelRoad of Heaven (book), p. 68 :Fortitude/Mortis *Aegis of EntropyGuide to the High Clans, p. 163 *Blessed ResilienceClanbook: Cappadocian, p. 41 :Fortitude/Obfuscate *Flesh WoundClanbook: Gangrel Revised, p. 72 *Elemental StoicismGuide to the Camarilla, p. 117 :Fortitude/Potence *Brace for ImpactMexico by Night, p. 115 :Fortitude or Potence/Obtenebration *Armory of the AbyssGuide to the High Clans, p. 163-164 :Fortitude/Potence/Mortis *Effigy of the Sculpted TombGuide to the High Clans, p. 165-166 :Fortitude/Protean *Stone MeldGuide to the Low Clans, p. 166 *Torpid HibernationGuide to the Low Clans, p. 176 :Fortitude/Protean or Thaumaturgy *Sanguinary ExpulsionArchons & Templars, p. 142 :Fortitude/Quietus *Blood TemperingLibellus Sanguinis III, p. 66 :Fortitude/Valeren *Penitent ResilienceGuide to the High Clans, p. 169 :Fortitude/Vicissitude *Sculpt the Flowing WoundGuide to the High Clans, p. 169 Koldunic Sorcery *Jaws of the DragonGuide to the High Clans, p. 168 *Becoming KupalaGuide to the High Clans, p. 164 Necromancy :Mortis/Necromancy/Thaumaturgy *Blood PearlClanbook: Cappadocian, p. 36 Obfuscate :Obfuscate/Obtenebration *Tenebrous VeilGuide to the Anarchs, p. 65 :Obfuscate/Presence *True Love's FaceClanbook: Followers of Set Revised, p. 69 *Memory RiftGuide to the Anarchs, p. 60 Obtenebration :Obtenebration/Auspex *Shadowed EyesLibellus Sanguinis I, p. 33 :Obtenebration/Dominate *Echo of the Subtle VizierGuide to the High Clans, p. 165 *Eminence of Shade or Conquering BloodGuide to the High Clans, p. 166 :Obtenebration/Fortitude *Armor of DarknessDark Ages Companion, p. 87 :Obtenebration/Obfuscate *Smothering DarknessLibellus Sanguinis I, p. 33 :Obtenebration/Potence *Dark SteelLibellus Sanguinis I, p. 33 Ogham :Ogham/Protean *Tree MeldGuide to the Low Clans, p. 167 Potence :Potence/Mortis *Fountain of Ill-HumorsGuide to the High Clans, p. 167-168 :Potence or Fortitude/Obtenebration *Same as Armory of the Abyss under Fortitude. :Potence/Presence *Righteous GazeRoad of Heaven (book), p. 68 *Iron HeartClanbook: Brujah Revised, p. 66 *The Iron GlareCouncil of Primogen, p. 101 *Espirit de CorpsLibellus Sanguinis II, p. 102 :Potence/Serpentis *Typhonic BeastClanbook: Followers of Set Revised, p. 69-70 :Potence/Vicissitude *Flaying TouchGuide to the High Clans, p. 167 Presence :Presence/Animalism *Command the Wary SteedLibellus Sanguinis II, p. 102 :Presence/Auspex *Diplomat's BoonLibellus Sanguinis II, p. 37 :Presence/Fortitude or Potence *Inspire GreatnessRoad of Kings (book), p. 72 *Greater Inspire GreatnessRoad of Kings (book), p. 72 :Presence/Serpentis *Serpent's Numbing KissGuide to the Low Clans, p. 164 Protean :Protean/Vicissitude *Pater SzlachtaClanbook: Tzimisce Revised, p. 72 *Shape of All BeastsMexico by Night, p. 114 Serpentis :Serpentis/Protean *Hatch the ViperGuide to the Low Clans, p. 162 Vicissitude :Vicissitude/Protean *Body ArmoryGuide to the Sabbat, p. 123 References Stone Sight Guardian Vigil Scalpel Tongue The Humberside Panic Waking Dream Tenebrous Veil Doubletalk Thaumaturgical Sight Blood Sight Chain of Slavery Quick Sight Haunting Seduction Mind Strike King of the Hill Fenrir's Talons Memory Rift Gazing into the Abyss Soul Stain Fear of the Dark Smothering Darkness Suck it up Test the Road Call upon the Blood Mask of Cathay Aspect of the Beast Aura of Accursed Rage Under the Skin Slenderman Shadowed Eyes Retain the Quick Blood Eventide Strength Fires of the Abyss Smiling Jack's Trick Shroud of Absence Carriage Horses Eyes of a Thousand Shades Iron Facade Give 'Em Hell Ennoia's Mastery Righteous Gaze One of Us Dark Steel Armor of the Abyss Wintering Revoke the Gift of Adam Heart's Desire Soul Painting Shadow Looking Glass Chaos Fold Lucinde's Revenge Aura of Inescapable Truth Moment of Grace Sympapthetic Agony' Internet Famous Bear's Skin Badger's Hide Quickshift Theft of Will Sharing the Masters Vigor The Seventh Chinese Brother Remote Access Buffer Shadow Mark Unassailable Parry Martyr's Resilience The Illness Unveiled Blessed Resilience Elemental Stoicism Category:Discipline (VTM)